Modeling Business
by Actora
Summary: As a potential model, Joey only wanted to earn enough money to pay for college. He'd never expected to become so famous and popular, moreover to find the love life he only dreamed of having. eventually SxJ, yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, don't sue. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
Chapter Warning: swearing and Trojan condom dissing (LOL).  
**  
**Pairing: SxJ  
**  
Chapter Summary: Joey looks for a job, and guess what he found?  
  
**Modeling Business – Prologue  
**  
It is a lazy summer afternoon in the city of Domino. The sum blazed down from the cloudless sky high above, showing little mercy to the earth inhabitants who are foolish enough to expose themselves out in the open. Joey Wheeler was one of those unfortunate ones. Normally, a teenager like him would be home beside the air conditioner, chilling, reading a Play-girl magazine. But today he had two reasons to be out. First, there's no point staying home since his air conditioner broke down last night. Second, he needs to find a part-time job. His father just got laid off at work.  
  
He has a folder tugged under his arm. Inside lays 40 copies of his resume. Joey had gone over to his best friend's game shop during the weekend for his help to type it up. It was a hard and long process, especially if you got nothing to brag about. In this case, Joey is got no job experience; he barely did any volunteering work. He doubts that he'll receive any offers. But it's worth a try since he is desperate. The final high school year is fast-approaching, and he needs all the money he can get for college tuition. _Otherwise..._  
  
Joey sighed. _Think positive, you idiot._ He scolded himself.  
  
But it has been a lousy afternoon so far. He had gone to most of the shops along the major streets of Domino, only few have accepted his resume. The rest were either staring at him funnily or just sternly shook their heads in rejection.  
  
_People are so frigin' picky these days. Looks is only skin deep_. He referred to his messy mop of blond hair, white t-shirt with missing buttons, and the fade black jeans and running shoes while complained. Yet, deep down, the blonde knew he looked unprofessional. Hell, just down-right shitty.  
  
The sun slowly faded into the horizon, leaving Joey baked inside out. His stomach growled in protest for being left unattended for so long. The teen finally decided to hit home and call it a day.  
  
He lived on the 4th floor of a half-decent two bedroom apartment. Fumbling with the rusty lock to the door for a while, the thing finally clicked and opened. Advancing into the untidy living room, he is greeted by the familiar sight of his father sleeping like the dead on the couch. The middle-aged man's got a cheap whisky bottle in one hand, cigarette in the other, while snoring like a son of gun.  
  
_Home sweet home._ Joey thought, and mentally laughed bitterly at the irony of it.  
  
He knew his father is not the one to blame for their current depression. No, it only started after he and Joey's mother had divorced. The arrogant woman took away Joey's only sister along with most of the valuable and separated herself half world apart from the Wheelers by immigrating to USA. She is now remarried, Joey heard, living happily ever after with her new husband in California. The last thing the woman wanted, as she have clarified on her last call, was to have nothing to do with the Wheelers. So if you have to blame, blame fate, or that bitch of a mother.  
  
Dismissing the train of thought, Joey grabbed a blanket from the other end of couch and placed it carefully on his drunken old man. He then went into the kitchen, fixed himself a quick dinner to satisfy his starved belly.  
  
After hitting the shower, he retreated back to him room for some 'quality time'. The mattress groaned in stress under the blonde's weight as he bounced onto it. He then turned the radio on to his favorite station – 'The Edge', planning on waste the night away by drowning in some good old rock.  
  
Too bad the plan got interrupted, because the commercials are on.  
  
_"This is what sex is like with an ordinary condom,"  
_  
_Not this again! _Joey groaned in frustration while immediately covered his ears with a pillow. They are like airing this crap 24/7, including in the morning when he is trying to sleep. What the hell is wrong with these people? Is that their impression of teenagers – sex-obsessed rabbits?!  
  
_"This is what sex like with a Trojan condom,"_  
  
"For your information, some of us DO actually value our virginity, ya moron!" Joey screamed at the radio and smacked the pillow against the radio.  
  
Despite his effort, the radio continued. _"Try a Trojan condom today for FREE, and double the pleasure..."  
_  
"Oh shut the fuck up." Joey grumbled miserably. Needless to say, he is completely disgusted with this company. They claim to provide safe sex, yeah right. Those people only cares about the money while encouraging and manipulating teens to buy their product. Personally though, this commercial also reminds him of the perfect love life he vowed to have but never did.  
  
Joey, despite his appearance, has a pretty high standard for relationships. _She should be nice and kind and honest...Overall, she should be the exact opposite of Seto Kaiba except for the sexy looks.  
_  
_"There's sex and there's directx_ [1]" Finally done.  
  
Joey came out of his thoughts. "C'mon, gimme some music." he begged. But faith had some else in mind.  
  
Another commercial.  
  
Joey sighed in despair and is about to switch the station to Soft Rock when this second commercial announcement caught his attention.  
  
_"Do you dream to become a super model? Model Search Japan is launching a nation-wide search for potential models. No experience is required and you will be interviewed by executives who work directly with professional models. For more information, go to our website at 'model search japan dot com' , and register online to achieve your dream!"  
  
No experience required, eh?  
_  
Joey hastily picked up the phone receivers and dialed a number. "Hey Yug', can I come over tomorrow? I just found this perfect job opportunity!"

**A/N: Let me make something VERY clear:  
**  
First, for those of you who love Trojan, I have nothing against it (or its manufacturing company) but I DO have a problem with them airing it in the morning. Anyways I choose to pick on it in this chapter to show Joey's opinion on love relationship etc. you know, it's all for the later chapters.  
  
Second, yes I realize I have bitch-lized Joey's mother. But she deserves it. I never had a good impression of her. Remember when she took Serenity (who was crying) away, Joey was chasing after them, and she just let him ran and never stopped the car? And the other time after Joey comforted Serenity about having the eye operation did the mother ever say "thank you"? NO. So yea, what a biatch.

Third, Joey's father is a drunk, but he is NOT abusive. I just can't stand making him abusive.  
  
**Footnotes**  
  
[1] directx? Did I spell it right? Anyway it's that Trojan's motto I never paid much attention to.

anyway, Please review! =)


	2. The Interview

**Reply to Reviewers: **

Puffin: I don't think Joey's dad is ever mentioned in the show, and I watch every episode. Thx for commenting.

PanDora: Aw, thank you! Phew, there's someone who actually agrees with me.

Nuin: I love ur fic Born to Servitude!

Elusia: omg, past and present, I always get them mixed. Thanks for telling me though.

To the rest of the reviewers: sorry I wasn't able to reply you all, but your words of encouragement are greatly appreciated! thank you all very much! =)

-------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Jerry Seinfeld Show, so don't sue. Thx and enjoy!**

**Chapter Warning: just keep in mind that shit happens. **

**Pairing: SxJ**

Chapter Summary: Joey goes for an interview...but it didn't turn out quite well.

**Modeling Business – The Interview**

Joey had met up with Yugi again at the shorter teen's game shop earlier that week. They both sat down and had a serious talk about this whole modeling thing. Well, Joey did most of the talking. Yugi just listened and nodded occasionally with an intense look in his eyes. After Joey had vowed to stay off of drugs, alcohol and plastic surgery, Yugi gladly offered the blonde his support like a best friend should. They then ran giddily up to the hobbit-man's bedroom and registered on his computer.

Two days later, Joey received an admission via e-mail for an interview. The blonde called up the rest of his gang and told them the exciting news. Everyone cheered him on, boosting his ego sky high. Even his father bothered to poke his head into the boy's room asking what the commotion was about. Since Joey neglected telling his dad about the modeling, he simply replied: "I got a job interview." That was good enough to send his old man off of the couch. So they hugged and danced, cooked and ate dinner together. The once broken family now seemed whole again.

The big day have finally arrived. This interview, unlike any other, requires no dress code. So Joey decides to go for casual – a white shirt and pair of navy jeans, all fresh out of the dryer. The blonde walked joyfully down the street, not only did he manage to skip school, he is also about to pursue a career that is going to earn him loads of money.

000

Joey eyed the white-washed walls and wore grey carpet along with another 500 people in the small crowded room with utter disbelief. Before he has confirmed with someone, he thought he had entered the wrong building. This place is...well, let's just say is everything he has _not_ imagined.

There are no chairs provided, so everyone has to stand. After an eternity of waiting, his name is finally called by a short lady with thick glasses. He is then led to the interview room. The big space consists of only one long glass able with 5 modernly designed chairs positioned behind it. Joey observes his surroundings and the bright light fixtures on the ceiling while wondering why the windows were covered up with black blinds.

"The executives shall be with you shortly." The little lady informed him before exiting.

Shortly means another 10 minutes of waiting. Joey is getting agitated and his legs are stiff from all the standing. So he walks boldly up to one of the chairs and plopped down, putting his legs up on the smooth surface of the glass table.

Just when he is getting comfortable, the door swings open and hits the wall with a 'bang'. Joey flinched as he watches a fellow glides into the room like that Kramer guy from the Jerry Seinfeld Show [1].

The Kramer act-alike rushes over to the glass table while loosening his tie. Seeing the bored expression displayed on his face, Joey wants to make a good impression. So he immediately got up and extends his hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm-"

"Wheeler right?" the guy interrupts and sits down without much politeness while letting the other teen's hand hanging in mid-air.

"Yes." Joey lowers his hand, a bit bothered by the rudeness, but decides to let it slide.

"My name is Eric how ya doin' have a seat." Words are fired out of the guy's mouth like speeding bullets. Joey only has the time for an "Oh, okay." before Eric continues on blabbing.

After about 5 minutes of straight questioning and answering, Joey couldn't help it but to feel a little suspicious. "Where are all the other executives?" He voices out his thoughts which echoed in the big empty room, as the older man is writing something on his notepad.

"Huh?" Eric looks up dumbfounded like he was just born yesterday.

"Other executives," Joey repeats, getting frustrated – the guy really knows when to act dumb to tick you off. "Am I suppose to be interviewed by-"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you," the interviewer interrupted again, throwing away his notepad and pen at the same time. "I'm actually the executive's assistant's assistant the executives are all out on lunch with the assistant."

It took Joey some time to register those words, which sounds more like a tongue twister. "But your advertisement clearly stated that interviews are done with executives who work with professional models." Joey complained. And damn, he's got all the rights to. Especially when they made him stood there waiting for hours and then sends in a stick-up-the-ass assistant's assistant to evaluate him.

"Look man" Seeing the unsatisfied look on the applicant's face, Eric skeptically explained. "More people than expected have applied this time around so if we wanna stick to the schedule better keep on rollin' non-stop."

Assuming Joey is satisfied. The assistant's assistant went reaching for his discarded notepad and pen, not realizing that the blonde is now approaching the state of indignation.

"Now take off your clothe so I can see your body." [2]

Maybe because he didn't say it right, or maybe because of that unnerving attitude of his. Whatever the reason, as soon as those words came flying out of his mouth, Joey's fist came flying into his face. The enraged lad then bolts out of the room, leaving Eric behind on the floor with a swollen black-eye while crying over and over for his mommy.

But alas, Joey is not finished yet! He then stalks back to the waiting room and files a direct complain to that short woman. Poor little lady's pen went zooming across her notebook like an accelerating Mazda as Joey talks while trying to prevent that thick glasses of hers from sliding off of her nose.

Around dusk, after Joey is sure that he has said all he could say, the teen finally storms out of that interview building and starts the 3 miles fruitless journey home. Overall, today has been a big disappointment, and Joey swears to never consider modeling again.

**A/N**

This wonderful chapter is inspired by this OCAD interview I went to when applying for universities. I arrived there at appox. 1:30 in the afternoon, got home about 6:30 in the evening, the whole interview (there were 2 sessions in total) took only half hour MAX. For the rest of the hours I sat there like an idiot WAITING!

Oh and that Eric guy is also modified from this professor who interviewed me. He talked like one of those auction hosts, like rapid fire, like there's no frigin' tomorrow. I kept on saying "pardon me" to him cuz I couldn't understand most of the things he said. No offence to that professor though, I am sure he is an extremely talented artist – as an OCAD professor, he has to be – but please, can he just at least talk slower?

Btw, don't worry ppl, Joey is gonna turn rich and famous in my next chapter "the road to fame", oh and Seto is gonna be in there too.=D

**Footnotes **

[1] Please tell me you know the Jerry Seinfeld Show. To refresh your memory, Kramer is the guy with the messy puffy hair, who always comes up with weird theory/inventions that makes no sense or money.

[2] They don't take off your clothe in real model interview. But this ain't reality TV, besides, I need a good reason to punch the guy's lights out.


	3. The Road to Fame

**Reply to Reviewers**

Pandora: OCAD=Ontario college of art and design

To the rest of the reviewers: thank you sooooo much for your support, I love you guys!!!

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue. Thx and enjoy!**

**Chapter Warning: none **

**Pairing: SxJ**

Chapter Summary: The road to fame is long, complicated and...sexy. Mahahaha!

**Modeling Business – Road to Fame**

The next day hasn't being all that great. His first class is calculus. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that calculus and Joey don't mix. What motivated him to take this monstrous course in the first place is beyond him. Probably because he thought being smart is the key to being rich, and his brunette rival is a perfect example much to his dismay.

Speaking of the devil, there he comes wearing his trench coat. A well-known smirk plastered over his otherwise handsome yet stoic feature as he spots Joey in the hallway. By now, they should be both insulting each other from head to toe. However, today Joey is depressed enough to leave his rival and the mockery behind. If only looks could kill, Joey would be fried by now under Kaiba's ultimate glare of death.

Lunch break is a bit better. Joey has practically got the consolation of his life from the gang after they heard what happened. The rest of the day went by unnoticed, and so did the day after that, plus the following week.

The weekend came, but Joey finds no joy in its arrival. And he got damn good reasons too. First, there's that interview from hell that he is still sore about. Second, he got no job offers which leads to the next reason – his father's saving is running out. Soon they'll be penniless and probably homeless as well.

There is nothing much he could do except...Closing his eyes, Joey prayed. _God, if you are really up there. Please help me get through this crisis... _

The phone rings.

Joey ignores it and keeps on praying.

The phone rings again.

Mumbling a curse under his breath, the blonde snatches up the receiver from the side of the couch and answers in an annoyed "Yeah?".

"Is this Mr. Joey Wheeler?" The male voice sounds deep and velvet.

"Yes, but I'm not buying anything." From years of experience, Joey could instantly tell that the caller is a sale representative. He is preparing to hang up.

The person on the line made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. "Well, I'm not selling you anything, Mr. Wheeler. My name is Yami, I'm the chief executive of Model Search Japan. How are you?"

000

Summer storm is not uncommon this time of the year in the populated city. Its invasion is abrupt and furious, its retreat, gradual and clam. Now that the clouds have scattered, the savage storm has reduced itself to a light drizzle. Rays of light pierces through the restrain in between the clouds, bathing the city in its bright glory. A rainbow soon appears across the sky in the form of a graceful arc, its vivid colors are there for all to see. The city has immediately resumed to its lively self. The deserted sidewalk is soon decorated with colorful ovals of umbrellas. Vehicles regained their original speed and raced back and fore, splashing through the water puddles gathered on the street as they go.

Under the divine light of the morning sun, a certain CEO is sitting comfortably in his sliver limousine. He had the window rolled down, inviting the fresh air into the grand space of his vehicle. The street rushes by like a fast-forwarding movie. But the brunette has no eyes for the scenery. Those gorgeous blue orbs are currently occupied by his laptop.

Beside Seto sits his little brother Mokuba who's unintentionally ignored by the older Kaiba. The raven-haired boy watches his statue-like brother in boredom. Being ignored is nothing new to him, morning rides to school has always been like this. He has tried to start a conversation with Seto, but it never lasts longer than a minute. Mokuba sighed and transfers his attention to the outside...

His grey-colored eyes almost jumped out of their sockets.

"What the-?!" the older Kaiba's immobile body is jerked to life as if electrocuted when he got grabbed by his uniform collar. His laptop tumbled to the floor with a 'thud' as Mokuba's hand jerked his body towards the car window. The billionaire is about to scold the raven-haired boy for his irrational behavior when this huge advertisement bulletin board caught his attention and stops him dead on his tracks.

The said bulletin board is a long bar that ran across the entire width of the Domino's biggest shopping mall building. The size didn't matter, but the photograph displayed on it did.

The young male model is lying naturally on the crimson couch that's made up of countless bouquets of roses. His red silk shirt is left undone, revealing that slightly toned torso of his. His smooth healthy looking skin carries a few dews dripped from the rose petals that caressed his entire body. The tight black leather pants fit his long legs like a glove. His sun-kissed locks of hair are intentionally ruffled in a mess that covered most of his forehead. His pinkish lips ajar, capturing a fallen blood-red rose petal in between his pearly whites. In the sea of red, black eyeliner is a nice touch to bring out his honey-colored eyes that glittered like two pieces of jewel. Although his expression is almost blank, his eyes seem to burn with fire, fueled by some sort of unknown desire.

_Messy blonde hair and honey colored eyes... _

But before the brunette could observe more, the limo has driven past the advertisement. A wave of disappointment washes over the teen as he sat back down in a daze, his laptop temporarily forgotten by his feet.

"Oh my god, doesn't he look like Joey?!" Seto's unfinished thought is completed by Mokuba.

**A/N**

I worked REALLY hard on this chapter. It was originally 5 pages [on MS], but I narrowed it down to 3 by editing a lot of boring stuff out.

So yea, Joey is a sexy model. Mmm Seto is about to get turned on now. X3

Next chapter – Joey goes back to school after a week of modeling and faces his fans, his homework, his calculus teacher, and Seto who's not really his...yet.

Please review =D


	4. Back to School

**a/n: i know, i know. i haven't updated this for so long. i'm SO sorry, for those of you who reviewed, thank you so very much!! o um, i'm still not sure when the next chapter is gonna be up i know, shoot me. the truth is i am very busy with university, and hardly have any spare time for things such as writing fanfic. but i will try my best! as fo you guys, please continue to comment, god knows i need all the encouragement i can get. ) **

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue. Thx and enjoy!**

**Chapter Warning: none **

**Pairing: SxJ**

Chapter Summary: school, homework...assignment with seto.

**Modeling Business – Back to School **

School has gone a bit more insane than usual. The old saga of neatly combed hair is over. A new trend kicks in with the messy, 'just rolled out of bed' look that's got every teen in Domino racing to the saloons for a hair makeover.

Kaiba came to school and almost had a heart attack. Blondes, blondes and more blondes with untidy, sloppy and unfastidious hair. His straight brown locks look so out of place in comparison to those who are around him. As he walks through the school foyer, no body made way for him like they usually does, or even noticed him.

Apparently, there is a much greater attraction. Kaiba muses to himself as he advances through the crowd and discovers that 'greater attraction'.

In the middle of the foyer, amongst hundreds of students is the blonde of all blondes. Unlike all the others whose hair are all artificially dyed and styled, his locks are naturally maintained. Kaiba could tell from the way the sunlight dances across the strands that covered most of his forehead.

At first he thought the boy is the young model he saw in that advertisement. But without the make-ups and the expensive outfit, the CEO instantly recognizes the teen as his rival, Joey Wheeler.

The blonde spreads a toothy smile from ear to ear as he signs autographs and answers random questions from his fans. The ones who are closer to him are practically throwing themselves at the blonde, trying to hug him in any way they can. The ones further back chattered excitedly about Japan's new rising star.

Joey's gang is right with him as always. Tristan and Yugi and has apparently became the blonde's bodyguards. Kaiba watches in amusement as the tallest member of the group tries to prevent a pair of fat chicks from sandwiching Joey by throwing one of them off. The remainder is as giddy as a goose when she squeezes the life out of the blonde with her big arms and massive cleavages.

Finally, Joey could take no more. Coincidentally, the bell rings signaling the beginning of first period Joey takes the God-given opportunity and bolts for the classroom with his die-hard fans on the tail screaming like wild bandits.

The foyer is emptied in a blink of an eye, leaving Kaiba feeling alone and behind. But he quickly shook off the emotion and heads down to class, accompanied only by the clicking sound of his leather shoes.

000

Modeling is great. He couldn't believe just how much money he is paid for just one photo shoot. His father was updated with this breaking news. The middle-aged man is surprised but he ain't complaining, not when Joey flashed couple grand of salary before his eyes. Aside from the money, there is also the fame, the popularity, and the royal fans who are trying so hard to imitate him. All of a sudden, life isn't that bad after all.

But all things possess a downside, and modeling is no exception.

Joey gapes at the accumulated homework piled into a hill on his desk during the week of his absence. If there's anything that would stun the talkative blonde speechless, it's homework.

"Well, Joey." The calculus teacher, who stood right beside the wordless blonde, spoke without much condolence. "You have a week to finish them."

Just when Joey is proceeding to stuff his bag pack up like a thanksgiving turkey, the teacher made another proposal. Joey didn't really heed the "Being famous doesn't mean you can skip work in my class blah blah blah..." bit. What really got his attention is...

"...A calculus group assignment?" Group assignments are the worst in Joey's book. Whichever unlucky person pairs up with him would always end up with the lowest mark in class. _Geez, who's the sore loser this time?_ He wonders.

"SETO KAIBA?!" His exclamation echoes through the entire school. Students jumped and sparrows fled from the trees branches.

"Yep, and hopefully you two would start to get along by working together." Came the stern reply that left no room for negotiation. The teacher then pats him on the back as if to encourage him. But instead Joey almost had a stroke right then and there.

000

"Find the...de-derivative of dy by dx when x equals to in-infinity..." Yugi struggles through his reading like a beginner. "I'm sorry Joey. But I have no idea what this means. I don't even take calculus."

Lunch in the cafeteria with the gang is nothing new. But, lunch in the cafeteria dwelling on an assignment, to Joey, that's just incomprehensible.

Reaching for the thick pile of paper that's handed back him, Joey carelessly tosses it into his backpack and buries his face into his hands. "This is hopeless; I am so going to fail this course." He groans in frustration while grabs his hair and ruffles it up some more.

Seeing his good buddy in such down state, Tristan steps in and suggests: "Why don't you go ask the nerds in your class to help you catch up?"

"Like who?" Good question. As previously mentioned, no matter how hard Joey tries, he's always considered the official slacker of the class. Thus he is loathed by a bunch of go-getters who just wouldn't take second best for an answer. Poor Joey, he would've dropped the course if he didn't just found out that the college he applied for requires a credit in calculus.

The gang all put their thinking caps on. Taylor is the first to come up with a solution. "Then you have no other choice than to pair up with Kaiba."

Joey fakes a choking sound in response and a sequence of coughing soon followed. Damn, he shouldn't have juice in his mouth. "Tristan, for the last frigin' time, there is no way in hell am I working with that jackass! Like he'll welcome me with open arms." he mumbles the last sentence sarcastically to no one in particular. But seeing the confused look on Tristan's face, the blonde sighed and summarizes his entire response into one simple "no."

"C'mon, put your modeling-charm on and he wouldn't be able to resist you." The tallest teen lets out an almost girlish giggle which has the whole gang freaked out.

Joey is just about to reply "not in a million years" when Ryou cuts in. "Joey, I think you should listen to Tristan...just this once." He quickly adds after seeing Joey spells out "are you shitting me?!" with his facial expression.

"Think about it, Joey." The British boy explains, "If you are able to complete the assignments with Kaiba's help, your average would surely rise. However..." The white-haired teen continues with a solemn look in his brown eyes. "If you choose to not seek help, your mark would drop. Then not only do you endanger your graduation, you are also jeopardizing your chance of going to college. Besides..." Ryou adds with smug, "Kaiba better help you for he needs those marks as well."

Joey gapes at Ryou with his mouth hanging open like a dead fish. When did the timid boy turned out to be so out-spoken? Probably has something to do with that look-alike boyfriend of his. However, what's important at the moment is Ryou's logic has him persuaded. For the sake of his graduation and the bright future, he will work with Kaiba. And the brunette better help him, otherwise, he too shall face the sad tragedy of getting a zero. Just when the blonde is about to thank his new best buddy, Tea's hand found his shoulder.

"Remember, Joey. Whatever happens we are always behind you. That is what frie-"

"Oh, look at the time! I gotta go find Kaiba now!" Joey laughed nervously while shoving his every possession into his backpack. He then flees out of the cafeteria like there is no tomorrow.

Tea sat there like a zombie with her hand still in mid-air. "What's with the haste, there is still..." she looks at her watch, "30 minutes until end of lunch."

Everyone else just shrugs while sipping silently on their drinks. Obviously, no one wants to admit to the brunette that her friendship speech could even annoy the hell out of the dead.


	5. Let it Burn

**Dear Reviewers… **

Crushed Liles: Please enjoy the fic responsibly, and I apologize for not updating for so long.

Sora Kohaku: Duke and action? Mm, later and much later. I sincerely hope I can last that long.

Fiby: pg won't come up? Usually it's b/c the server's down, try refresh.

Theiviousracoonness: awesome idea! I'm already developing towards that plot. Thanks a lot, and don't worry, you will be credited. )

For the rest of the reviewers, thank you very much for your support!

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue. Thx and enjoy!**

**Chapter Warning: swearing **

**Pairing: SxJ**

Summary: basically just insanity, Joey's temper gets him into trouble as usual…

**Modeling Business – Let it burn **

A couple of days passed by soundlessly, time ticked away as usual, abandoning behind a mentally mummified Seto Kaiba in his deep vertex of confusion. He seriously needs to sort himself out, but the magazine in front of him is not helping. At all.

To the great CEO, magazines were considered the lowest form of literature for they lack both in quantity and quality. The producers who thought up of that rubbish obviously have nothing better to do than stalking celebrities, start rumors, and kissing ass. After been voted as the sexist man on "the sexist man alive in Japan" poll for 3 consecutive months, Seto vows thy hand shall never touch another magazine again. Poor him could still recall the unpleasant memory of waking up in the morning and see the cover of every magazine plastered with a photo of himself wearing nothing but a navy bath towel around his waist. The next day his locker was jammed with love letters and women's wet patties. However, for someone who loath the mere existence of magazines, he sure distributes his money wisely this time around.

By saying that he purchased something that he hates, I have failed to mention that it wasn't the gossiping rubbish or the poll, which was doubtfully even properly surveyed, that interested the CEO. Rather, his attention is concentrated on a perfume advertisement posed by a particular annoying yet beautiful blonde adolescent.

When he first purchased the item, he persuaded himself to believe mass media propaganda has made him a victim. After all, the fragrance is entitled "Crave", it would make perfect scene for the consumers, such as himself, to crave the product.

Yet, persuasion could not explain why he often absentmindedly tracing the contour of the young model's perfect body, observing, drinking in every detail of the youngster's exposed glowing skin. Sometimes, one's own intelligence could be one's worst enemy. Then again, it doesn't a genius to figure out, deep down, what Kaiba craves for is not the perfume itself…

Why is he being so uncharacteristic? Is this the effect of the process of disillusionment? The fact that Kaiba realizes the blonde's reputation have now exceeded beyond that of an un-intellectual lowlife is now smacking him unexpectedly hard in the face. Truth hurts, yet it still doesn't provide the solution to his sudden ridiculous craving. The rest is a blur, an abyss of confusion, a pain in the ass since Kaiba hates being secluded from the answer.

Guess this time he is really losing it. As a result, he finds himself taking unconscious actions such as glaring hard into the picture, as if the answer to his misery lies under those honey orbs of hidden desire, but instead of finding an explanation he often drowns himself into those cursed eyes. The magazine (so used and abused) is then thrown to the hardwood floor with brutal force, but only to be retrieved back into his palms seconds later. These are the times when the brunette silently wishes for Superman's laser beams vision, so that he won't have to metaphorically burn holes into the advertisement. Perhaps that shall put a stop to his ambiguous emotions...

Unless his screwed up consciousness succeeds in persuading him again…

Kaiba's undergoing of change didn't go pass unnoticed. Of course, when you are chanting to incoherent words yourself while rhythmically stomping your foot against the floor, someone who lives in the same household is gotta get involved. Namely Kaiba's innocent sibling – Mokuba. Seeing his normally cool and collected brother breaking down both spiritually and physically, the little naïve lad decides to take action…

Kaiba don't know whether to cry or laugh when he gapes at the "100 ways to tell her I love you" that Mokuba surprised him as a cheer-up present. Cry, because reality just struck him that he has unintentionally worried his precious little sibling. Laugh, because he couldn't be possibly in love, even he himself couldn't even identify this strange emotion that's burning in his chest. In the end, he pulls Mokuba in for a tight embrace while mumbles words of apology, creating a perfect Kodac moment.

000

Having his rival on his door step during the mental break-down is something Kaiba would never have dream of happening in his previous-life, present-life and after life. Agreeing to the group project was initially not in his favor, but then again either does he want a zero. Thus, the "fun" begins, as Joey puts it in an eerily peachy kinda way; but he is in way too good of a mood to notice the brunette's weird glance.

The usually sloppily dressed blonde has abandoned his casual jeans and T-shirts and went for the most fashionable and probably expensive attire. With a zipped white leather Gucci motorcycle jacket, accompanied nicely by a pair of pants and shoes of the equivalent hue and material, Joey succeeds in drowning the other adolescent in bewilderment. Kaiba have to admit for once the blonde could pass for a high-class gentleman…

"Alright, let's get this shit finished, the sooner the better. I'm still scheduled for some photo shoot later." But when he opens his big, trashy mouth, it's all down hill from there.

The next few hours has proven to be the least productive period of the CEO's entire life. Firstly, he has already developed a tendency of rubbing his temples while Joey makes finger-tapping a life-time habit. Currently, both of them are seated on each end of the rectangular Oakwood desk in the billionaire's personal library. One look could instantly reveal who's on which side. Kaiba's end consists only of a laptop, while Joey is buried in endless piles of calculus books, creating a wall of barrier between the two. No longer is the blonde in his good mood after his 10 minutes devotion is paid off with nothing, and Kaiba is too much of a jackass to help. Soon Joey declares his bladder is giving out and excuses himself faster than a hurricane blows.

000

The ground shook as Joey stomps angrily down the hall. What the hell was he on when he thought that he and Kaiba could temporarily ignore their rivalry? Before getting settled down in the library, the brunette sticks up his nose and proposes his refusal to help, leaving Joey gaping at the piled-up books. Seconds later, the CEO effortlessly finishes his share for the group and declares he is moving on to his work whereas Joey is still sitting there summoning up every ounce of his brain power, dwelling on the first sentence of the first question. Finally, the young model couldn't take it anymore. Thus, faking a bathroom excuse like he did so often during classes, he left the room without a second thought.

The original plan was to cool down on some fresh outdoor air. But since every corner he turns leads to another identical corridor, his fury heightens due the frustration of being lost in the maze. Soon the blonde wants nothing more than tear down every painting from the wall and smash each glass vase to the floor. Oh, just the imagination of Kaiba's pissed-off face distorted in rage is enough to bring a toothy grin to Joey's face. Just when thought are about to converted to action, Joey suddenly remembers, considering Kaiba's wealth, whatever he ruins would be renewed the next day with a snap of a finger. The most effective way for revenge, he concludes, is to destroy a valuable possession instead. With this new idea springing to mind, he continues to wonder aimlessly while scanning for anything that could be of any importance to the brunette. Climbing down the stairs to the first floor, Joey explores his way into the grand kitchen. He pays no heed in the elegant, extravagant ornaments of the grand space; instead his wicked plotting is immediately replaced with the desire for food. He doubts he would displease Kaiba by robbing his fridge empty. But Joey's first priority now is to satisfy his bottomless belly. Sitting down on one of the bar stools, he ponders anew at his master plan while chewing on a pre-made sandwich, and…

_Mm, what's this?_ Right beside him, on top of the kitchen counter is a familiar sliver trench coat. Neatly lay out like a gift from God. Fingering through the soft leather, Joey could tell its being cautiously dry-cleaned with expertise. Even if Joey isn't into leather, he still could tell the importance of this coat. C'mon now, the guy wears it everyday. How careless of Kaiba, abandoning such rich garment at a place like this. Joey drops the sandwich and grins evilly as he seizes the sacrifice-to-be in both hands, feeling giddy inside out. Now he must decide on the easiest and most accessible method of erasing its existence from the face of Seto Kaiba. Sneak it out of the mansion and sell it on the black market? Too risky since he doubts that he could hide anything from Kaiba, let alone a 6 feet long trench coat. Cut it to shreds? Too much effort, leather is so hard to cut, he'll have to spend the night here. Joey begin to look around for a destructive device for dummies, his eyes brightened as the stove came to view…

What's the most wonderful experience in life? Well, if you ask Joey, doubtlessly, he'll tell you it's maxing up all four burners, then make himself comfortable on a nearby bar stool while watching the orange flames licking away the most valuable attire that belongs to his rival.

Soon the leather coat is no more than a file of debris. If all day are like this Joey would die a happy man. Standing up, he proceeds to turn the stove off. He reversed the burner control 1 to minimum…and stops grinning instantly.

The fire didn't go down.

So he did it again. Same result. Joey starts to panic. Another 20 times, by then, the flames are practically jumping 10 feet into the air.

Letting out an "OHMYFUCKINGOD", he considers the last option: flee.

000

Back in the library, Kaiba drops all his pretending of working and bangs his head on the desk during the other's absence. He needs to be away from Joey now as much as possible before he figures what's causing his strange reaction towards the other. Yet it seems that lady fate has some other plan, or Seto is just not destined to be apart from the blonde. Approximately 20 minutes later, a loud, earsplitting shriek echoed through the whole mansion, interrupts him before he abuses his forehead further.

It is then he realizes Joey have not yet returned from his bathroom break. Then again, this is his first time visitation. How could the blonde possibly know where the bathroom is! Dread washes over him as the most absurd scenarios keep flashing before his eyes. Such as an excessively frustrated Joey jumping off from the mansion, or a revengeful Joey sets the mansion on fire while locking the brunette inside…

Before he could think logically, his body is already out of the chair as he launches himself down the endless hallway to find the other teen.

However, Seto didn't find the blonde on the roof top writing his will nor outside pouring liquor and gasoline around. Rather, the exhausted brunette catches him trashing around hysterically in one of the many corridors like maniac. This kind of behavior could only be witnessed in madhouses. Another insult springs to life automatically. However its utterance died at Kaiba's lips as he advances to the other and realizes the fact that Joey's new white outfit is stained with spots of dust and ashes.

It is Joey who detects the other first. Before the CEO had the time to question "What happened", the apparently-insane-blonde dashes over and grabs him by the shoulders and shook him hard like a rabid dog would to a rag doll. "Where the fuck is your fire distinguisher!" he roars on top of his lunges. Bacteria-infested saliva (due to lack of brushing) flies across the little distance kept between them and lands on Kaiba's well-pampered, flawless facial skin.

"Huh?" is Kaiba's intelligent reply.

Moments later they both arrive in front of the kitchen. Facing the tightly sealed doors, Kaiba is more than just a little confused.

As his mind darts between the closed door and his rival's sudden desperateness for a fire distinguisher, his inner instinct tells him that what he is about to discover is not going to be pretty.

Opening the door, black smoke immediately invades his nostrils, blinds his vision and stains his eyes. Seto is then faced with a wall of dancing flames. Registering the unfolding situation, conscious immediately overpowers his limbs. He runs to turn on the air ventilation system installed in the kitchen, waiting until the smoke dies down a tad and rushes for the fire distinguisher from one of the drawers. Joey is tempted to help, yet he only seems to achieve in getting in the other's way somehow. As a result, the brunette "kindly" shoves the die-trying blonde with a swift stride of his muscular arm, sending the teen model flying to the ceiling. By the time he has landed belly-flat to the floor, the flame has already diminished under the rush of white fume with a hissing sound. Kaiba then immediately proceeds to turn off the stove to prevent gas leak.

Joey reverses himself to his rear. His honey-colored eyes open wide, gazing at the stove like a child who has just awakened from a nightmare.

He redirects his attention to Seto and instantly wishes he hasn't done so. According to the other's scolding feature, the blonde knew he is in deep shit. Thus he decides to do the smart thing – keep his mouth shut and quickly works up a half-assed lie to cover his earlier mischief.

Releasing the awfully heavy red tube, Kaiba let it clash with the expensive marble floor below with a loud 'thud', causing Joey to jump. Beads of sweat on the brunette's forehead are carelessly wiped away by a shift of his head. He has his attention to a greater matter, namely the mess presented before him. The stove had a little damage thanks to its titanium exterior; the rest of it went to the window curtains, sink, plus everything else that lines up on that side of the wall.

Momentarily, Kaiba finds his voice and utters the question which came to mind earlier. "What…happened?" he nods towards the accumulated ashes on the floor of what used to be fine-quality possessions.

"Well…th-that's what I like to know! All I did was lean on your stove, and it just turned on all by itself. I tried to turn it off, but whatever I did only made the flames go higher…" Yeah, fuck him for being a reckless dumbass plus liar, but at least part of it is true. "…it's not my fault that your stove too technologically advanced." Joey tries to defend himself but fails miserably. For one, he did just burn the other's trench coat and demolished his kitchen in the process. Knowing Kaiba, with his status and personality, Joey is likely to get his pants sued off by the CEO. Fear washes over him, and cools his hot temper; regret begins making its way into his nerve system.

Kaiba rolls his eyes and snorts inwardly at the deliberate lie dripping with lameness. But for some odd reason, he doesn't feel like arguing with the blonde, perhaps he is too wore out. Instead, he slides onto one of the bar stools and quietly observes the other who remains uncharacteristically silent on the floor.

Joey shifts awkwardly under the other's keen gaze. "What are y-"

"You know…" Kaiba interrupts with that infamous smirk restored in place "you are very pretty…" he smirks wider as the blonde blushes uncontrollably. "But, still unbelievably stupid." No matter rain or shine, Seto Kaiba is always capable of producing insults that specializes in putting Joey in his place.

Abandoning the feeling of guilt and fear of being jeopardized in a law suit, the blonde gets up, and is about to flip his favorite finger when a strange pain shots up from the core of his phalange, leaving the blonde yelping in agony while tenderly grasps his injury.

The smirk is wiped clean from Kaiba's face as he strides towards the injured other. Tenderly peeling opens the hand that grasps protectively around the finger; he carefully inspects the red swollen flesh that is most definitely caused by the earlier incident. "Hm, just a minor burn." He informs and reaches into the drawer near by.

Joey's eyes widened at the sight of a first aid kit. _Isn't he mad just minutes ago?_ He thought confusingly. However, he doesn't want to risk an infection. Thus he places himself obediently on the bar stool next to the brunette and willingly offers his hand. Besides, seeing the great arrogant jackass Kaiba helping the wounded is probably a once-a-life-time experience.

Kaiba bandaged the wound with expertise. "Try to not get water on it…" he instructs. "Oh, and avoid flipping it." He adds, then smiles mockingly knowing there isn't one day that Joey wouldn't go home without flashing his finger off at someone at school.

Joey's mouth hangs open waiting for the gratitude that never came. If Kaiba is intentionally making him feel shitty by being nice, congratulations, he has succeeded. Joey has now completely entered the buyer's remorse phase, regretting everything he committed, feeling guilty from the bottom of his heart. "…are you still mad at me?" He finally manages to whisper in a low, reluctant tone, like a child asking for forgiveness.

"Not really." Kaiba's curt response is surprisingly lightly-hearted while retrieving the kit and fire distinguisher back to their separate drawers.

Upon hearing that, Joey releases the breath he hasn't noticed he is holding. For once in his entire life, he thought that the brunette is different. How? he cannot tell, but just different. And you know what, he actually likes it.

But perhaps, he made his judgment a second too soon…

Through the dark debris of the damages, something flashy catches the brunette's eyes. Although the shine is dull, it still stands out amongst the blackness of the surrounding. The burnt piece of metal, which now holds in Kaiba's hand, shapes into a letter "K" intertwined with a "C".

_Ops…_ Joey's body tenses as Kaiba inspects the said object.

"What is _this_?" The brunette questions harshly, turning, revealing the metal to the blonde.

"Um…" Joey stumbles over the choice of words. To lie or not to lie, that is the question.

000

The next day Kaiba came to school without his usual gravity-defying outfit, and Joey came with a black eye and a crocked finger.

TBC

a/n: yay! It's 1 frigin' 41 in the bloody morning and my brain still functions, yaya I'm sooo good…….kk, going to sleep. Btw, I hope this is wroth the wait, really I dooo. If liked, plz review.


End file.
